Ganondorf
:Para ver detalles sobre sus apariciones como luchador, véase Ganondorf (SSBM), Ganondorf (SSBB), Ganondorf (SSB4) y Ganondorf (SSBU). Ganondorf (ガノンドロフ''' Ganondorofu'') es el antagonista principal de los juegos de ''The Legend of Zelda''. Su primera aparición fue como la enorme bestia Ganon (ガノン'') en el juego The Legend of Zelda para el NES. El nombre Ganondorf fue mencionado en The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past, pero no fue hasta The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time en donde el villano hizo su primera aparición con este nombre. Desde entonces, el nombre "Ganondorf" es usado para referirse a su forma humana, mientras que "Ganon" es usado para referirse a su forma de bestia, la única excepción siendo The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker. Ganondorf aparece por primera vez en la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]] como un personaje jugable en Super Smash Bros. Melee. Perfil [[Archivo:Ganondorf Ocarina of Time.png|thumb|left|120px|Art oficial de Ganondorf en The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time.]] Ganondorf hizo su primera aparición en el videojuego The Legend of Zelda como Ganon. Aquí, fue descrito como un monstruo hambriento de poder que secuestró a la Princesa Zelda para obtener su fragmento de la Trifuerza, pero fue destruido por Link al final del juego. Desde entonces, conseguir la Trifuerza y conquistar Hyrule ha sido la meta principal de Ganon en toda la serie. Ha aparecido o sido mencionado en casi todos los juegos de The Legend of Zelda, con solo tres excepciones: The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks y The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap. Ha de notarse que en The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass, Ganondorf no aparece como el villano, pero sí aparece en la apertura del juego. [[Archivo:Ganondorf Ocarina of Time 3D.png|thumb|150px|Art oficial de Ganondorf en The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D.]] La apariencia de Ganon ha cambiado durante el transcurso de la serie; en The Legend of Zelda, Ganon es un monstruo con los rasgos faciales de un cerdo con piel turquesa (aunque cambiará a roja luego de cierto tiempo), mientras que en The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past, tiene piel azul (la cual cambiaría a un color plateado). En The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, la piel de Ganon es de un color verde oscuro, y posee ojos amarillentos y una cola (la cual aparece solo en este juego y en The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess). En Twilight Princess, en un cambio radical, Ganon aparece como un cuadrúpedo por primera vez, y parece más un jabalí que un cerdo. [[Archivo:Artwork de Ganondorf en The Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess HD.png|thumb|left|150px|Art oficial de Ganondorf en The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess HD.]] En su primera aparición como Ganondorf en Ocarina of Time, es revelado que Ganondorf es el único hombre en la tribu Gerudo, lo cual solo ocurre una vez cada siglo. Todos los Gerudos poseen piel oscura y cabello rojizo. Él viste armadura en Ocarina of Time y Twilight Princess, pero en The Wind Waker, posee mantos de hechicero. Ganon es el antagonista principal en la mayoría de los juegos de The Legend of Zelda, y sus objetivos usualmente incluyen secuestrar a la Princesa Zelda, conquistar Hyrule, u obtener la Trifuerza; a veces incluso los tres juntos. A diferencia de otros villanos de Nintendo (como Bowser), Ganondorf es perceptivo, inteligente, y extremadamente poderoso. En Ocarina of Time, Ganondorf logró algo que la mayoría de villanos nunca ha podido: Ganondorf logró dominar el mundo y permanecer por 7 años en el poder, por lo que Link tuvo que volverse más fuerte para poder recuperar Hyrule y derrotarlo. Sea como Ganon o Ganondorf, Hyrule sabe que se estará enfrentando a un mal que solo Link y Zelda pueden detener. En Super Smash Bros. Melee right|200px Ganondorf hace su debut en la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]] como un personaje desbloqueable en este uego, el cual puede desbloquearse jugando 600 peleas en el Modo Multijugador o completando el Evento 29: Encuentro de la Trifuerza. Ganondorf es a menudo considerado el personaje más poderoso del juego, con ataques lentos pero con velocidad de movimiento decente para su tamaño. Aunque bastante lento comparado con otros personajes, Ganondorf no es tan lento como para que su extremadamente alto poder sea inútil. Casi todos sus ataques (con la excepción de su ataque en carrera y sus lanzamientos) poseen gran potencial para dar K.O. Su ataque especial normal es el Puñetazo del hechicero, el cual es similar al Gancho de fuego, pero es uno de los movimientos más lentos del juego, así como uno de los más fuertes. Su ataque especial lateral es el Dragón Gerudo, el cual lanza a sus enemigos al aire. Sus movimientos especiales hacia arriba y hacia abajo son el Salto oscuro y la Patada del hechicero, respectivamente. Ganondorf es considerado un clon de Captain Falcon debido a sus movimientos similares, pero existen bastante diferencias entre ambos; en general, Ganondorf es más lento, pero más fuerte que Captain Falcon. Ganondorf es más pesado, y cae más lentamente, lo que le permite una mejor resistencia horizontal, así como una mejor recuperación horizontal, ya que aunque ambos comparten la habilidad de recuperar su Doble salto con su movimiento especial hacia abajo, Ganondorf puede sacarle más provecho a esta habilidad. Su ataque normal es un solo golpe en lugar de muchos, y su ataque aéreo hacia delante es un puñetazo similar al de Mario, aunque más rápido, el cual posee mayor alcance y hace más daño que el Rodillazo, pero no tiene tanta potencia. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :'''Ganondorf :Se dice que es el único hombre que ha nacido en la tribu Gerudo en más de 100 años y su única aspiración es conquistar el mundo. Ganondorf robó una de las reliquias de la sagrada Trifuerza del Templo del Tiempo cuando Link extrajo la Espada Maestra de su pedestal. Con la Trifuerza del Poder en sus manos, Hyrule cayó en una era de oscuridad, de la que sólo resurgió cuando Link y Zelda lograron derrotar a este siniestro hechicero. :*''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time'' Inglés :Ganondorf :Said to be the sole man born to the Gerudo tribe in a hundred years, Ganondorf aspired to conquer the world. He plundered a piece of the sacred Triforce from the Temple of Time when Link pulled the Master Sword from its pedestal. With the Triforce of Power in Ganondorf's possession, Hyrule was plunged into darkness until Link and Zelda defeated the fiend. :*''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time'' (11/98) En Super Smash Bros. Brawl right|200px Ganondorf reaparece en Super Smash Bros. Brawl, una vez más como un personaje desbloqueable. En esta ocasión, Ganondorf se encuentra usando su diseño de The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. Algunos ataques han cambiado bastante desde su aparición en Super Smash Bros. Melee, mientras que otros recibieron cambios meramente estéticos. En este juego, los ataques de Ganondorf son aun más lentos y tienen menor alcance. Su habilidad de salto, así como su velocidad al caminar y correr han sido reducidas al punto de herir su movilidad severamente. Sus volteretas, una vez a la par con las de Captain Falcon, son más lentas y cubren una menor distancia. Debido a perder la habilidad de recuperar su Doble salto con su movimiento especial hacia abajo, su recuperación horizontal es peor. Varios de los ataques de Ganondorf fueron severamente debilitados, aunque hubo algunos que recibieron más fuerza. No obstante, uno de los cambios más radicales es su ataque especial lateral, el cual ha cambiado al Estrangulamiento. Aparte de ser más lento y tener menos potencia en general, la pérdida del L-canceling destruyó su juego aéreo. Todo esto resulta en que Ganondorf es ahora considerado el peor personaje del juego, estando en el último lugar en la tier list. Como todos los personajes, Ganondorf ha ganado un Smash Final. Una vez que activa el poder de la Bola Smash, se transforma en su versión de Twilight Princess de Ganon, para luego pisotear con fuerza en frente de él, inmovilizando a sus oponentes, y embestirlos con energía oscura. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Ganondorf :Un hombre cuyo deseo es usar el poder de la Trifuerza para conquistar el mundo. En Twilight Princess otorga poderes a Zant, el Tirano de las Sombras, y trata de convertir las tierras de Hyrule en mundo de tinieblas. Tras poseer a Zelda, se transforma en una bestia con poderes mágicos y ataca a Link. Al final, sin embargo, es Link quien le asesta el golpe de gracia. :*''N64: The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time'' :*''Wii: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess'' Inglés :Ganondorf :A man who wants to use the power of the Triforce to conquer the world. In Twilight Princess, he gives strength to the Twilight King, Zant, and tries to change the land into a world of darkness. He possesses Zelda, transforms into a magical beast, and attacks Link. In the end, however, Link deals him a finishing blow and defeats him. :*''N64: The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time'' :*''Wii: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess'' En ''Super Smash Bros. 4'' right|250px Ganondorf fue confirmado de forma no oficial el 19 de Agosto de 2014, por medio de un video filtrado que muestra al villano como personaje jugable en el juego. Este video se vería respaldado por varios vídeos de la versión de Nintendo 3DS lanzada inicialmente en Japón, y finalmente sería confirmado de forma oficial el día 15 de Octubre de 2014. Ganondorf es uno de los personajes que es desbloqueable en la versión de Nintendo 3DS, pero es inicial en la versión de Wii U, haciéndolo por primera vez desde su debut. Ganondorf no recibe muchos cambios estéticos respecto al juego anterior, pero se pueder observar que en esta ocasión, Ganondorf lleva la herida presente en The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, junto con una apariencia un poco menos realista, un atuendo un poco más colorido, y una capa desgastada. Aunque Ganondorf no ha obtenido ningún ataque nuevo, sus habilidades han mejorado notablemente. En general, Ganondorf es ligeramente más rápido en términos de movimiento, y sus ataques no poseen tanto retraso inicial y/o final como antes, permitiéndole defenderse mejor contra personajes rápidos. Varios de sus ataques han recibido un incremento en poder y daño junto a este incremento en velocidad, lo cual, combinado con su mayor alcance, le permite a Ganondorf castigar los errores de sus oponentes con mayor facilidad y obtener una mayor recompensa al hacerlo. Descripción del trofeo right|120px :Ganondorf :El Rey Malvado es el enemigo principal de Link en muchos juegos de The Legend of Zelda. Cuando tiene la Trifuerza del Poder resulta un rival temible, y en este juego sus potentes ataques compensan su escasa velocidad. Además, ¡lanza como nadie! Carga con él cuando el enemigo este desprotegido y golpea fuerte. :*''N64: The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time'' (11/1998) :*''Wii: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess'' (11/2006) En Super Smash Bros. Ultimate right|250px Ganondorf reaparece como un personaje jugable en esta entrega, siendo confirmado oficialmente durante el E3 realizado el 12 de junio del año 2018. A diferencia de su aparición anterior, su diseño está basado en arte conceptual de The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Este cambio en apariencia no se queda solo en lo estético, pues las animaciónes de sus ataques han cambiado para reflejar esta encarnación. Además, los ataques Smash de Ganondorf han sido cambiados, ya que ahora utiliza su espada en los mismos. Su Smash Final también ha recibido algunos cambios: al usarlo, Ganondorf se transforma en la versión de Ocarina of Time de Ganon. Curiosidades *En la serie Super Smash Bros., a Ganondorf se le ha relacionado con espadas; en Super Smash Bros. Melee, Ganondorf usa una espada en su Art Oficial, en una de sus poses de victoria, en uno de sus trofeos, y en su pantalla al retarle para desbloquearle, mientras que en Super Smash Bros. Brawl y Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U, al realizar su burla hacia abajo, saca la espada que le robó a los 6 Sabios. Sin embargo, no fue hasta Super Smash Bros. Ultimate que una espada formaría parte de los movimientos de Ganondorf por primera vez. **En Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U, Ganondorf utiliza la espada de los 6 sabios, aunque solo como parte de un movimiento especial personalizado. Enlaces externos Véase también Categoría:Veteranos